


Scooby Snacks

by Leafslover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marvel AU kinda, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafslover/pseuds/Leafslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just wanted to make dinner and watch some reality TV.<br/>Clint just wanted to spend time with his son.<br/>What they didn't expect was to end the night with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so let me know what you think of it.  
> If I made any spelling mistakes please let me know, I'd appreciate it.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> PS my grammar isn't always great so let me know if you find an grammatical errors.

In and out that's it Phil thought as he walked into the grocery story a block down from his apartment. He just needed some supplies for dinner and then he was leaving.

Phil was getting some pasta when he felt a tug on the bottom of his sweater, "Excuse me, are you a police man?"

When Phil looked down he saw a little boy who looked around the age of 4. "C-can you h-help me find my daddy.... I don't know where he went 'n' he said to ask a police man to help me if I ever get lost." The little boy looked like he was going to burst into tears any second.

Phil had to help the kid, "what's your name sweetheart?"

"M-my names Camden, but my daddy calls me cam. What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you Camden. My names Phil, I'm not a police man but I will help you find your daddy, okay?" The little B- Camden looked a bit better knowing Phil was going to help him find his dad.

"Where did you last see your dad?"

"Daddy brought me to the store cuz we needed some eggs, bacon, chicken nuggets -the dinosaur shaped ones not the square ones-" Camden recited it like he had been repeating that to himself "'n' then I saw my favourite scooby doo snack and so I went to go get some and when I turned around daddy was gone," the Camden said as he started crying.

"It's okay Camden don't cry I'll help you find your daddy okay," Phil said trying to console the child.

"Alright let's go walk around and try to find your daddy." Phil said when Camden finally nodded.

They started walking towards the eggs with Camden's hand in Phil's.

"What's your dad's name," Phil asked Camden trying to keep him distracted from worrying.

"His names Clint Barton," Camden said, sounding very proud of himself for knowing the answer to that question.

They rounded the corner to where the eggs were when Phil saw a very distraught man yelling Camden's name, "I think we found your daddy Camden," Phil said as he let go of Camden's hand so that he could run to his dad.

"DADDY," shrieked Camden as he ran into he relieved fathers arms.

"Camden where did you go I was so scared that I lost you!" Camden's dad Clint asked.

"I'm sorry daddy. I saw some Scooby snacks and I went to get some and then when I came back you were gone," Camden answered in tears again.

"Don't cry honey, it's okay, you're safe now, but next time just tell me when you see something you want and I'll go with you to look at whatever it is, okay?"

"Okay, daddy I'm sorry" Camden replied.

"Hi," Phil said as he walked up to Camden and Clint, " I take it that you're Clint Barton, Camden's dad."

"Yeah," Clint answered. "Did you help Camden find me?"

"Yeah, he came up to me and asked me if I was a police officer,"

"Thanks you so much, and are you -a police officer?" Clint asked.

"No...I work for the government," Phil said, answering the question.

"Oh, let me guess SHIELD?" Clint said.

"How did you..." Phil was shocked how did Clint, a civilian, know what SHIELD was?

"SHIELD has been trying to recruit me for ages, and my best friend 'Tasha works with shield.

"'Tasha? As in Natasha Romanov, code name The Black Widow?" Phil asked still in shock.

"Yeah, her." Clint replied.

"Daddy can we go home now?" A tired Camden asked.

"Of course baby just one minute, okay?" Clint asked as a picked up Camden.

"So, how can I repay you?" Clint asked looking at Phil.

"What, repay me for what? I was just trying to help Camden, I don't want anything in return," Phil answered truthfully.

"Oh come on, you gotta let me repay you, man." Clint insisted. "How about me and Camden make you dinner, won't that be fun Cam?"

"Yeah, please Mr. Phil, please say yes, daddy makes the best chicken nuggets." Camden said.

"Well I guess if they're 'the best chicken nuggets' I just have to try some," Phil agreed.

"Yay!!" Clint and Camden both cheered.

"Let's go," Clint said grabbing his grocery chart.

"Right now?" Phil asked confused.

"Well yeah I was going to make chicken nuggets for dinner today anyways so you should just come," Clint said.

"Um, well I just wasn't prepared to go out for dinner," Phil said embarrassed.

"Oh come on, what you have on is perfect," Clint assured Phil.

"Okay, let's go" Phil said no longer needing groceries to make dinner. "So where do you live?"


End file.
